Феромоны
by Geust
Summary: По заявке: "Финн/Курт. "Научи меня быть привлекательным". Финн старается для Рэйчел, но, помогая, Курт попадает под действие собственных же советов. Пейринг или же одностороннее пробуждение забытой влюбленности - на усмотрение автора."


Финн вкрался в комнату очень тихо - дверь не скрипнула, ковер поглотил звуки. Но его всегда выдавали шаги по коридору - будто статуя Командора лениво ковыляла за Дон Жуаном. Так что стоило ему произнести: "А я это...", как Курт, даже не оборачиваясь, ответил: "Сразу нет, Финн".  
>- Ты даже не спросил, что мне надо, - сказал Финн.<br>- Поэтому на всякий случай сразу нет, а теперь говори, что тебе надо, и я, возможно, передумаю, - ответил Курт, не переставая молотить по клавиатуре ноутбука. Может, болтал с кем-то из своей толпы с разных соцсетей и блогов, может, писал свой гениальный мюзикл, от которого, как Финн не бросал взгляд в его ноутбук, всегда была готова только заглавная страница с именем автора (он же постановщик, он же в главной мужской роли, он же художник по костюмам) и названием. Может, и то, и другое.  
>- Быстро-решительно, - напомнил Курт. - Если ты за пожрать, то хорош лениться, ты умеешь готовить, пусть и полную фигню. Если ты за дай-чёнить-прикольное-из-шмота-погонять, то проваливай. Если у твоей ржавой дуры опять где-то что-то стучит и протекает, то ты напрасно думаешь, что перестав доставать её проблемами папу, ты оказываешь честь, доставая меня.<br>Финн помялся на пороге комнаты.  
>- Не, я не за этим, - сказал он. - Я за Рэйчел.<br>Курт перестал печатать и посмотрел на Финна, как на умалишенного.  
>- У меня ее нет, честное слово. Вчера последних разобрали.<br>- В смысле, я не за, а из-за. Из-за нее, - поправился Финн.  
>- Она предложила тебе обратиться к психоаналитику, и ты решил сэкономить?<br>Финн сел на кровать - точнее, шлепнулся на нее своим жестким задом, и она неодобрительно скрипнула, а Курт неодобрительно развернулся к нему в кресле.  
>- Не. - сказал Финн. - Я думаю, я ей разонравился. Или никогда особо не нравился.<br>- Не буду даже спрашивать, что навело тебя на эти мысли, - сказал Курт, сцепляя руки на колене. - А то вечер откровений и невнятной рефлексии затянется до утра.  
>- Ну просто вот появляется какой-нибудь Сент-Хрен, и она такая: ой я не знаю, ой тебя люблю, ой его, ой никого, ой отстаньте. - От обиды Финн весьма достоверно изобразил ее манеру сомневаться. Курт беззвучно хихикнул. - Короче, как сделать так, чтобы она перестала.<br>- Это же Рэйчел, - Курт махнул рукой и снова сцепил их на колене.  
>- Ну тогда как ей понравиться хотя бы... чтобы она поменьше отвлекалась. На всех подряд. - Финн нахмурился.<br>Курт подался вперед, рассматривая Финна как дикобраза-альбиноса - с интересом и недоверием: правда ли он существует? Правда ли он сейчас спрашивает о таких вещах - и кого!  
>- Откуда мне знать, как кому-то понравиться - тем более Рэйчел! - воскликнул он. - Я никогда никому не нравился.<br>Финн открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но Курт протестующе поднял руку.  
>- Все, кому я пытался понравиться в своей жизни, впадали в эмоциональный коматоз, - продолжил Курт, - и если ты сейчас скажешь "а как же Блейн", то тебе прекрасно известно, сколько времени я потратил на то, чтобы просто обратить на себя его внимание, и до сих пор очень сомневаюсь, что ему нравлюсь именно я потому что это я - такой красивый, талантливый, умный, - Курт скорчил гримасу, давая понять, что говорит с сарказмом, - а не потому что я рассказываю смешные истории и ничего не требую от <em>отношений<em>. - Он изобразил пальцами кавычки. - Я некрасивый, писклявый и по-дурацки одеваюсь. И знаю об этом! Конечно, я могу одеваться, как ты, - тут он машинально передернул плечами, - но буду выглядеть еще хуже. Так что, Финн, я должен быть последним человеком в твоем списке, который подскажет, как понравиться Рэйчел. Спроси вот Пака. На него все вешаются. И как бы он уже не сломался. Особенно под весом Лорен.  
>Финн рассмеялся. Курт улыбнулся в ответ.<br>- Попробуй одеколон с феромонами, - сказал он серьезным тоном.  
>- Это что такое?<br>- Запахи такие, противоположный пол привлекают. Вообще, они у людей и так есть, но синтетические добавляют в парфюмерию, чтобы прямо совсем. - Он чуть не сказал "воняло". - Может, на Рэйчел и подействует. Она иногда такая агрессивная самка.  
>Финн задумался. Посмотрел на ноутбук Курта.<br>- Их же можно в интернете заказать?  
>- Можно, но не будь дураком. Они не помогают, - Курт махнул рукой. - Еще один способ вытянуть денежки из таких безнадежных...<br>- Откуда знаешь, что не помогают? - прервал его Финн. Он склонил голову набок и прищурился. - Пробовал?  
>- Вот еще! - возмутился Курт и заметно порозовел. - Тем более они бывают либо для женщин - чтобы привлекать мужчин, либо для мужчин - чтобы наоборот. Мне что, на себя и то, и другое брызгать, - авось хоть кто клюнет?<br>- Короче, тебе не помогло.  
>- Заткнись, Финн.<br>Финн поднялся с кровати, подошел к его креслу и стукнул по спинке - кресло вместе с Куртом вздрогнули.  
>- Ну, друг, - сказал он, - я думал, у меня проблемы. А они, оказывается, у тебя.<br>- Нет никаких проблем! - возмутился Курт и ударил его по руке. - Я не требую советов, как кому-то понравиться, меня всё устраивает _как есть_.  
>- Это-то и плохо, - сказал Финн, упираясь в подлокотники на вытянутых руках и вынуждая Курта вжиматься в кресло.<br>- Не вздумай! - предупредил Курт, предостерегающе подняв палец. - Ничего не вздумай! Иначе папа прокрутит тебя на фарш.  
>- Ты думаешь, я почему пришел к тебе за советом, а не к Паку или к кому еще? - спросил Финн.<br>- Потому что я не заметил, как случилась третья мировая война, и выжили только я, ты, Рэйчел и тараканы, и ты сомневаешься в своей привлекательности относительно последних? - ответил Курт с нервной ухмылкой. - Потому что я твой умный старший брат?  
>- Потому что тебя все любят, хоть ты в это и не веришь. И если твой приятель не находит тебя красивым, то я ему завидую.<br>Курт поперхнулся воздухом, но быстро взял себя в руки.  
>- Феромоны, Финн, - сказал он, стараясь звучать спокойно. - Потрать их на Рэйчел.<br>- Да они какие-то неуправляемые, - просто ответил Финн, как будто речь шла о том, откуда у него столько ушибов и ссадин.  
>- Вот отсюда все проблемы! - Курт потряс пальцем в воздухе. - А мог бы...<br>Договорить ему не дали - пришлось думать молча, надеясь, что его подвижное лицо не выдает его мыслей.

«Ну конечно, теперь целоваться, - лениво говорили мысли между собой, - какой банальный итог разговора. Как предсказуемо, как ожидаемо, как… замечательно! Но. Считается ли это за измену? Оправдают ли его тем, что всё произошло под влиянием обстоятельств? Акакжеблейн? Акакжефинн… Финн! Финн. Обожеэтофинн. ОбожеЭТОпроисходит.»

Вдруг одна мысль взвизгнула и подпрыгнула, а за ней вторая, и вот они уже все запрыгали, радостно визжа, как влюбленные идиотки.


End file.
